The invention relates to pillows, and more specifically to a children's pillow and book combination wherein the pillow and the book share a common theme.
Several forms of pillows with pockets or storage compartments have been known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,784 to Cohen is directed to a pillow/display case for displaying various small objects. The pillow/display case in Cohen has a transparent flexible overlay sheet secured to a wall of the pillow, creating a display pocket for the objects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,481 to Redman discloses a tooth shaped pillow with a pocket for holding money and baby teeth. Mohr U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,283 shows a cushion particularly for carrying in an automobile, with a pocket for storing first aid material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,731 to Bounds discloses a pillow with an interior pocket for carrying a radio, a handkerchief or valuable articles.
The prior art also includes pillow combinations which combine a pillow with some other article. U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,270 to Rivera is directed to a pillow with a baby bottle holder. British Pat. No. 93,649 (Birch) discloses a hot water bottle in a pillow.
None of the prior pillow combinations discloses a children's pillow and book combination with the unique aspects, uses and advantages of the present invention described below.